dance the river will kiss my lips
by Tc33 - Amie
Summary: The Doctor is alone after his companion has left, and he decides to enjoy himself. M for "dancing"


_**dance the river will find my lips**_

He was alone, once again. He had been travelling with a companion for a few months, maybe a year, but then she had found a boy (in fact, she certainty called him a _man_ but for him this guy was still a boy. A thirty year old foolish human was no more than a little boy compared with a more than thousand year old Time Lord). She had fallen in love with him and he had fallen in love with her and then they were talking about wedding and babies and a house with a dog –and it was time to leave them. He had already seen the consequences of a married couple making _babies_ in his Tardis, and he did not want to live that again –of course River was a great consequence of it but, having another one of her kind? That was completely impossible.

He had planned to explain calmly to Pam and her boyfriend why he would have to let them live their own life and why he had to keep on travelling alone, but finally he did not have to. One day she came to him, a bit shy, asking him if he could bring them back to Earth, 33th century. She did not want to travel through time and space with him anymore. She had found what she had been looking for and was tired of running, tired of aliens and monsters and planets and moons and danger. He had not told her that it was what he was thinking about, just nodded and hugged her tightly, and he had left them when and where they wanted. Leaving them, he promised he would come back one day to see them, he was sure he would never do it, and the three of them were aware of that, but they all pretended to believe the lie.

And now he was in his ship again, alone for the first time since months, and he did not know what to do next. He liked those moments, when he was alone and new friends to find and new adventures that were waiting for him but he did not actually know what and where and when and with whom. Maybe he would find his next companion standing next to his Tardis when he would land, or maybe it would take him weeks to find someone he would trust enough to take them with him, and he did not know what she –or maybe he– would look like, if she would be young or old, human or android or alien, and it was an exciting feeling, walking to the unknown.

For now he did not have any urge but to see what chance would bring him, and so he let the old girl choose the destination. She always knew what he needed and she always knew where and when he had to be. She was his oldest friend and she knew everything about him, even the thoughts he is not conscious of, even the things he tried to hide from himself, even the feelings he fought, even the memories of events he had not lived yet. He could trust her, more than he trusted himself. And when he finally landed, he did not check the control panel nor the scanner to see where she had driven him to. He just opened the door slightly and stepped out.

It was the night outside. A warm night, certainly on Earth according to the stars he could see, and the air was full of delicate fragrances, grass and flowers and fruits and heat –the end of July he guessed. At the end of the twentieth century, or maybe the beginning of the twenty-first one. He was in the middle of a forest –no, it was not a forest, the grass was cut and the trees were ordered too logically to be the will of Nature. Right front of his eyes there was a path, and following the way he would found a house, some huge house with white walls, surrounded by a halo of lights, and he could hear music coming from it. He could see cars coming in and people bustling about all around and he smiled. This was a party. His beloved old girl had bought him to a party. This was exactly what he needed.

He stepped back in the ship and ran through his wardrobe. He had to find something more sophisticated for that party –because now that he was there, he would not only watch people enjoying themselves around him. Tonight he would join the dance and enjoy himself –and let see what it would bring to him.

x.

It took him about half an hour to get dressed. He chose his clothes carefully, and changed them many times, until he finally decided himself for a white jacket and black trousers, white shirt and... He hesitated a long moment, tried many bow-ties, before putting a red one on. Yes, he was sure, definitively the red one. He glanced at his reflection for a last time, brushed a hand in his hair, and when he was completely pleased of what was he was seeing, he left his ship.

"_See you soon."_ he whispered to his old friend and closed the door, before making his way to the house. It was nice, walking in the night, feeling the delicious heat of summer, a little wind blowing gently between the trees like it was a song, the starry sky lightening the path, and he could hear the sound of music and conversations coming from the house. He breathed in deeply, satisfied: it was a good night to make new friends.

He finally reached the house, walked a few steps up the stairs, and a man stopped him at the doorway. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was holding pieces of paper. Someone of the staff obviously.

"_May I ask you your invitation Sir?"_ he asked, and the Doctor reached out for his psychic paper in his pocket, but he could not find nothing. Hands flat on his chest as he realized he had changed his clothes and his psychic paper was currently in the pocket of his previous jacket, lying on the floor of the Tardis in the middle of the wardrobe. He suddenly felt stupid. Almost fifteen hundred years old and he still made foolish mistakes as forgetting his most useful gadget in his pocket.

"_I, er..." _he babbled_ "I think I've forgotten it in my..."_

"_If give me your name Sir I could check the list."_

"_Er... yes, my name, of course."_ he replied as he quickly thought, trying to look over the papers to give a name that could actually be found in that list. And he was so absorbed by the searching of a name that he did not realize that the face of the doorman suddenly changed as he looked down on his papers.

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" _he looked confused and the Doctor was wondering _why_, as he did not even had the time to tell him any name –or any of the excuses he was thinking about. _"I did not recognize you. Come in, it's an honour for me Doctor."_ The Time Lord's eyes grew wider, and he realized that, between the papers, there was a picture of him –a _picture_? How did this man get that?

"_So I... I'm on the list?" _he asked.

"_Of course you are. She made it clear."_

"_She?"_ The Doctor repeated, and now he was curious. It seemed like there was something more interesting in that party that only dancing and meeting people. Apparently someone in that house already knew him and gave instructions so he could walk in.

"_I'm sorry."_ was the only answer he got. _"I can't tell you anything else, or..." _and his voice became weaker, as if he was really afraid _"she would kill me."_

"_Oh."_ the Doctor nodded, and inside he could not but smile, because he had enough clues now to make his own hypothesis. The pictures, the secrets, the threat, the fear in the man's eyes... There was only one "_she_" in the whole universe that could have created that for him. And only one that could have known that he would come this night.

"_Thank you."_ he simply said, before making his way through the huge and sumptuous hall to the reception room.

x.

He had only been there for a few seconds when he heard a voice behind him, and he would always recognize that voice. Even more when it sounded that way, so deep and so soft, with that flirtatious tone that she only took for _him_.

"_Did you come alone?" _

He turned around and she was there, _his_ River Song, smiling at him. He could not but smile back, as it was still incredibly irresistible when he was looking at his wife. She was more glorious than ever, wearing a long red dress, which was opened along her left leg and emphasized her generous curves (and he was glad of his choice, because that red dress perfectly matched with his red bow-tie). Her hair was tied up in a sophisticated bun, and it was beautiful but the only thing he could think about was the fact that he wanted to undo it so he could run his hands through her curls.

"_And you, did you come alone?"_ he eluded her question by another. He wanted to know if she had dressed up like that for him, or if anyone else was holding her arm when she came in.

"_I asked first."_ she laughed out, and the movement of her shaking head was hypnotic. And suddenly, he wondered for how long had he not seen her.

"_Yes, I'm alone."_ he gave up, because he could not resist River Song when she looked at him that way, when she smiled at him that way, when she laughed at him that way –_his_ look, _his_ smile, _his_ laughter, and they should all be proofs for anyone around that she was his, and he was hers.

"_I am too."_ she replied, and for a moment they just looked at each other, realizing that she was alone and he was alone, so they were together and no one else to bother them. She came closer, and placed a hand on his forearm. _"No companion?"_ she asked, looking in the room to check if there was nobody she knew.

"_No companion. Pam has just left away."_

"_Pam?"_ she repeated, surprise suddenly shown up in her eyes.

"_Yes, Pam. Do..."_ he hesitated, unsure. _"Is it a spoiler?"_ he asked, and he breathed better as she laughed again.

"_No, no Sweetie, not at all. But I just..."_ she shook her head, banishing a thought from her mind. _"When was the last time you saw me?"_

He frowned, searching into his memories. It had really been a long time. _"The moon of Lô."_ he finally answered. _"You almost got us killed."_ and he remembered how she actually offended the king of the tribal people living there and they had to run to escape poisoned arrows and sharp stones and teeth -did he specify that it was a cannibal tribe?

This time she giggled so hard that some people glanced at her reproachfully. Personally, he had not found it funny at all, as he had lost one of his favourite hats that day.

"_I remember..."_ she finally managed to say _"...but, I was young."_ she exclaimed, and she was right. Young and wild and stubborn. She was still in the University, following the path that lead to him, and this younger her kept running into him when she should not, more and more often.

"_Yes, you were."_ he whispered, while he slowly brushed his palm on her cheek, and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply. _"River."_ he said, and when she opened her eyes again he thought she could burn him with the fire shining in them. _"When did you last see me?"_

Her eyes turned dark again and she pursed her lips, getting away from his hands. _"Pandorica."_ she breathed out. _"You saved us all."_ and somehow she succeeded in smiling. He could hear that she was proud of what he had done there, despite the fact that he barely knew her.

"_I was young."_ he said, using her own words, and it was a way for him to apologize. _"Yes, you were." _she replied as he had just done and he could feel the fact that she was blaming him a bit for having being _so_ young at that moment –and, finally, she could tell him because he knew. And then the sensation passed by as she smiled again.

"_And, when did you last see that me?"_ he dared to ask, a bit anxious of what she would answer to him. But he did not regret as he saw her gaze.

"_Vienna."_ she told him and for a moment he thought he was maybe blushing.

"_Vienna."_ he repeated, as a flow of images rushed into his mind. Her grip tightened on his forearm.

"_So, you did it too?"_ she asked and he nodded. _"We taught them another kind of waltz, uhm?"_ she said, flirtatiously, and this time they both giggled at the same time. When they finally stopped, they just looked at each other, eyes in eyes and no words were said but a lots of memories were shared. They both enjoyed the possibility of being each other, and each other knowing one another, and there were just a few spoilers to hide. At this moment he could not resist anymore, and he bent down to kiss her, his lips brushing against hers slightly. It was quick, because they were surrounded by many strangers and they were not fond of public demonstrations of affection. But she was not something he could resist. One second and it was over, but he would keep the taste of her on his lips for the next hour, until they would be alone and he would be able to kiss her properly.

"_Hello Sweetie."_ she purred out when he pushed back, and those words sent chills all over his body.

"_Hello." _he replied, and he wanted to press his lips upon that delicate smile again, but then she turned her head.

"_Shall we dance?"_she asked, looking in the direction of the next room, where the music was still coming from.

"_Always." _He smiled, and she took his hand, dragging him through the crowd.

x.

They danced. They danced and they forgot time passing by. He could not take his eyes off of her, amazed by the way she moved, the way she turned, the way her feet seemed to fly. He could also feel the look of people on her, envious looks admiring her and it was nice to know that she did not care, because he was the only one she looked at. When he was younger it happened to him, being jealous, but now he knew that he had no reason to doubt, and he was just proud that she had chosen him –always did and always would.

After what it seemed like hours, the music finally started to slow down. She came closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder while they began to wave in the new rhythm. He nuzzled against her hair and took a deep breath while his arms snaked around her. She smelled like a fragrance of flowers and her shampoo was sweet –he wished he would be able to bury himself into her curls for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes, so the feeling of her against him would be clearer, her breath hot on his neck, her hearts beating regularly next to his own, a tempo that was nicer than the music guiding their dance. And, of course, he could also feel it, _time_, surrounding her and he could almost guess where she had been, by only running his fingers on her skin. He knew she could too, feel where he had been. He pressed her closer.

"_Tell me,"_ he finally whispered in her ears_"how did you know that I was coming?"_

"_I did not know." _she answered, pulling back so she could look at him. _"I just... felt it."_

"_And so, you __scared__ that poor doorman so he __would__ let __me__ in?"_ smiling as he remembered the look of that man at the doorway.

"_Oh, Doctor, I did not. I just made sure that he would let you in. But _I _was invited __too__."_

He frowned, sceptical._ "_You _were invited?"_

"_I was."_ she repeated with a smug smile. _"Eric is a friend of mine. Well, he was a friend of Mels and Amy. She told I was a friend of hers, and so, here I am." _

"_Amy?"_ he said, pulling back and his grip around her loosened a bit._ "Is Amy here? And Rory?"_ he added, a bit lower, staring around the room. It had been a long time since he last saw them, but right now he was dancing with their daughter and his hands were, to be honest, a bit low on her back, and he was not sure of how long he would be able to resist her hot breath brushing against his skin.

"_No, no, they're not here. They could not come."_ she pressed him closer to her and he relaxed under her touch. _"Oh..."_ he simply said and that short word seemed to please her. She brushed his cheek and he felt the urge to kiss her again, but he did not dare as she was speaking again. "_And you, how did you come here?"_

"_The Tardis brought me. I let her choose the destination and this is how I came here. "_ She smiled and he could see that she was trying to stop herself from laughing. _"What?"_

"_Is it a way to tell me you've made a mistake? Again?"_ she asked and he looked scandalized. "_No, no, I... River! I can fly her perfectly! I just let her..."_

"_Yes, of course my love."_ and it was impossible to say if she was honest or ironic, as she kissed his cheek and all concrete thoughts flew away from his mind. Then she rested on his shoulder again, kissing his neck and her teeth scratched teasingly the skin just above his shirt. He grabbed her dress stronger and pulled her closer; that made her hum slightly and he could feel her vibrating against him. He would not feel uneasy, if there were not all those strangers around them.

"_River?" _he breathed out as her lips were on his neck again, sucking his skin gently, and there was no doubt anymore about her thoughts.

"_Yes?" _she whispered, after biting him and he had to prevent himself from shouting out in surprise. He pushed her away, trying to control his breath that was getting faster.

"_Perhaps we should find somewhere more... intimate for that kind of _dance_, don't you think?"_

"_Tardis?" _she asked, pursing her bottom lip.

"_At the end of the park." _he answered.

"_Too far."_ she rejected the idea, and he thought that maybe she was right. They would have to cross the dancing room, then the drawing room, and the hall, that were full of people. They would not be able to reach the Tardis before at least five minutes, perhaps more.

"_Come on."_ she grabbed his hand and before he could react she was dragging him through the crowd. She reached a door he had not even noticed and, the next second, they found themselves in a dark corridor, soft music reaching their ears. Still holding his hand, she tried to open the door front of them –closed.

"_River." _he whispered in the dark, afraid someone would hear them _"What are you doing? This is not your house! We can't..."_

"_Sweetie, we have already done that in weirder places."_ she answered flirtatiously and he swallowed, remembering some of their previous adventures. _"Nobody will never know."_

"_But... that was not the same!" _he tried to defend himself.

The next door she tried was unlocked and she opened it, peeking in, while he complained. She stepped in and turned around to face him.

"_Okay, you can come in or stay out and I'll undress you in the middle of that corridor." _she said. _"And anyone could walk in."_

He hesitated a few seconds, looked right, looked left, looked at her, before he finally stepped in, grabbing her and kissing her without hesitation.

x.

The door was slammed shut and he pushed her against the wood, one hand trying to find the bolt, the other one around her neck as they kissed frantically. They both moaned into each other mouths as their lips met and their teeth clashed. She was pressed against the door and its patterns bruised her back but she did not care, because he was there against her too, his body covering her body and everything felt right.

Eventually he succeeded in locking the room and his hand came back to her. He pulled her dress aside and his hand slid along her leg, and she moved it up to wrap it around his waist, while his thumb rubbed against her inner thigh. The tip of his fingers brushed the hem of her knickers until he reached her waist, tracing the curves of her hips and he finally griped her bum, pulling her closer. She could feel him already hard pressing against her and he growled into her mouth, a deep and bestial sound that spread along their bodies and they both shivered, enjoying the friction caused by their proximity.

His other hand left her neck and went to her throat, down her cleavage, under her dress, and she gasped as it cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. She pushed her head back, looking for air, and a long moan escape her lungs. It had been a long time, a long long time, since she had met a Doctor that knew her well enough to even kiss her. And now she was facing him again, the him that knew her so well he would make her come with a single finger if he wanted to –but it had also been a long time for him and he wanted to use his whole body tonight.

She pulled at his hair and she thought that she might hurt him, but he did not seem to care, continuing to torture her body gently. He came back to her mouth, kissing her fiercely and she bit his lip in return. When he broke up this time and began licking along her jaw, she gripped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. For a brief second his hands were off her skin and she trembled, as she suddenly felt cold and empty. But soon his hands were back on her, the one on her hip and the other one buried in her hair. His lips found the way to her mouth again and while his tongue entered his mouth she could feel him smiling, as he destroyed her bun, methodically picking out each hairpin from her hair. While she heard them clinking, falling on the ground, she thought of the time it took her to do her hair and she sighed. A few seconds after and her curls were finally free, brushing against her shoulders. He left her mouth to step back, staring at her, and all her thoughts vanished. A hand still possessively gripping her waist, he brushed her cheek, her throat, her chin, and it felt like the softest caress. He had not touched her like that for a long time and she had almost forgotten how good it felt. She closed her eyes, focusing on his touch and she sighed deeply, his palm now flat on her chest, before cupping each breast through her dress.

"_River" _he whispered, and she opened her eyes. Even in the half-light of the room she could see how his eyes were beaming –for her she thought. That light in his eyes was for her, and only her. And, _oh_, how did she miss that!

"_Yes?"_ she breathed out, and he did not answer, but kept looking at her intensely. For a moment there was no sound, but the hissing of their rapid breath and the music still playing in the drawing room.

"_River."_ he finally said _"River, my love, you're gorgeous." _She giggled and pulled him closer for another kiss, because there was nothing to add. This one was slower, deeper, and it was better than all the words they could have said. It was for all the moments when they had missed each other and the joy of being together for another night. Briefly, the thought crossed her mind that maybe this would be the last time she had the chance to see _this_ him, and she could feel that the thought crossed his mind too, that maybe this would be the last time he had the chance to see _this_ her. But she did not want to think about the possibility, not when he was there in her arms.

She felt him shivering and once again he broke the kiss, his forehead pressed against her and she could feel the thoughts running through his mind. She leaned against him, against the comforting warm body of his and she looked up, cupping his face in her hands.

"_Shh–"_ she told him, and he frowned.

"_I did not..."_

"_I want you." _She cut him. _"I want you _now_." _And she did not let him reply anything, as she kissed him again. She was pleased to feel pressed against the door again, and his body pressed against hers again, as he kissed her as fiercely as she did, groaning in her mouth. When he left her lips this time it was to attack her throat with his teeth and she could not stop bucking against him when he bit her skin a bit harsher than necessary.

He pushed her dress away and his fingers ran along her leg, up her thigh until he reached her hip. Then he moved aside, rubbing her lower abdomen and the strokes sent chills down her spine. She held her breath while he went down and teased the hem of her knickers, taking his time, and she wondered if he was trying to drive her mad. If he would have been younger she would have thought that he was hesitating, wondering if he had the right to touch her there, because she knew there was a time when he believed that all of this was too good to be true. But he was not the young and clumsy Doctor that was discovering her, he was the old and clever Doctor that knew everything about her and he was certainly playing with her purposely. She could tell, just by the way his other hand was gripping her waist firmly, preventing her from moving.

She was about to beg when he finally, _finally_ slipped under the piece of cloth. He slid between her folds and she moaned, her breath running faster as he pressed there, testing her without getting inside. Little noises escaped her throat and she gripped his arms, arching her back to try to get him closer but he was still holding her tightly. And suddenly he left her wet entrance, his finger running higher, and before she could complain he found her already sensitive bundle of nerves and began rubbing it gently. Too gently.

"_Harder."_ she demanded, squirming clumsily under his hands to try to increase the friction. He smirked but somehow he did as he was told and she moaned in contentment. He toyed with her clit, stroking a side then another, or drawing circles all around it, even pinching it when she did not except it, and each of his movement made her jerking a bit more. He played with her for a while, dancing with her at a rhythm he was the only one to know. He was the leader and she had to follow him, but the delicate fingers of him around her were not enough, she needed him _inside_ and he was still out, taking his time like it was a game he was the only one to play.

"_Doctor, please."_ she finally managed to implore, her hands gripping his shirt so strongly she thought she was about to tear it apart. He grinned against her skin and kissed her throat up, until his eyes were in front of hers, his gaze darkened with lust. She was about to repeat her plea but the moment she opened her mouth he slid his hand out of her and she gasped in frustration.

"_Shh–"_ he told her, a finger on her lips to prevent her speaking, and she thought it was a shame he did not use the hand that just came out of her. _"You should learn to be more patient, Doctor Song." _he replied with that smug smile she would like to erase from his face.

"_I hate you."_ she whispered, breathing heavily through his finger.

"_No you don't."_ he laughed out, before moving his finger so he could catch her lips gently. Then he bent down, placing a kiss on the pulse point of her throat, and on the crook just above her cleavage, between her two breasts still covered by her dress, and his hands brushed lightly against her chest. She hummed in contentment as he reached her stomach and bit her through the piece of cloth, before kneeling completely and placing a last kiss on the sensitive point between her legs. She pushed her head back on the door and sighed deeply. _"Doctor." _He did not say anything, and there was nothing to say. He nuzzled against her crotch, before gripping her knickers under her dress and slid them down slowly. He stopped at her ankles to slip her feet out of her shoes, one by one, his palm stroking slightly against her skin.

Her shoes off and her knickers slipped away and ,she waited… and nothing happened. She looked down and she could see him, eyes closed, running his fingers over her knickers, and he was smelling them with a stupid smile of delight on his face. She prevented herself from laughing and she coughed slightly to remind him that she was, actually, still there, and _waiting_. He looked up at her as if he had just awaken from a dream and she believed that he had not the faintest idea of how long he had been lost in his mind.

"_Sorry."_ he apologized, before quickly shoved the silky underwear in the pocket of his trousers and she smiled. She knew he would carry a bit of her with him in that pocket now, and even when he gave her knickers back, even when the trousers had been washed and washed again, he would still remember that moment, he would still remember her. And, there was also the possibility that he never gave them back to her, it would not be the first time, and she suspected him to have a collection of them somewhere –with some other clothes of hers that sometimes disappeared and never came back. She had already tried to look for them in the Tardis, but unsuccessfully, and she thought that, for that thing, the old girl was on _his_ side.

"_Do what you have to and maybe you'll be forgiven."_ She breathed out as he came back to her legs, pushing her dress up as his hands stroked her skin and his mouth traced a path of kisses on the inside of her legs. Teeth scratched gently against her thighs and she moaned, pleasure increasing as he came closer to where she wanted him to be. He stopped there, whispering something she could not understand, only feel his hot breath brushing her sensitive point and she shivered. She wanted to ask him to repeat but her first word was distorted into a growling as his mouth found her clit and he sucked hard there. Growling became whimpers and her hands moved on the door, nails scratching the wood as she tried to find a grip. Finding none she finally pushed them in his hair, and he groaned when she tugged them a bit harder than she should have, sending vibrations all around her crotch. Her knees became weaker as the pressure in her abdomen kept rising and she hooked one leg over his shoulder so she could have something to hold on to.

One hand grabbed her bum and the other one joined his mouth, stroking her entrance playfully before getting in, in a single movement. She yelled out, and pressed his head closer to her, but she had not time to accommodate to his presence inside. He already pushed out and in again, so deeply his fist knocked against her. She stopped thinking.

His fingers moved faster and faster, his tongue licking her clit and his teeth nipping at her skin, his palm burning on his bum –or maybe _she_ was burning against him. A last thrust, a last bite and she did not feel anything more, as she might explode. Stars blinked in her eyes and she shuddered, the door creaking behind her. The whole house might have heard her cries but she could not stop and in fact she did not care. She was just glad he was holding her tightly because she would have collapsed on the ground.

x.

He held her while she came, and it's only when her spasms got weaker and she stopped shouting that he dared putting her leg back on the ground and he stood up. She was panting heavily, looking for air, but as soon as he was front of her she pulled him closer, and kissed him hungrily. Her tongue darted in and she licked the roof of his mouth, and he was sure she was tasting herself, sucking the little parts of her he was carrying with him now. He offered her what she was looking for, twirling his tongue against hers, and he pushed her closer against him.

She finally pushed her head back, out of air, but she stayed close, her nose brushing against him. She looked up, eyes in his eyes, and he could see there were still shining with lust.

"_Satisfied?"_ he asked, kissing her quickly and his teeth gently scratched against her lips.

"_No."_ she breathed out. _"You still have too many clothes on."_

"_So have you."_ he replied, biting along her throat to draw a path of his marks, while her hands worked on his bow-tie, undoing it quickly. She pushed him forwards, moving away from the door and he could reach the zip of her dress. A single motion and it was pushed down, the dress falling around her feet. She lifted herself, both of her legs wrapping around his waist and he moaned, feeling her bare skin pressed against him. His bow-tie was thrown up in the air, and then she focused on his shirt, unbuttoning it easily. She caught his lips again, the moment his shirt was free, she pushed it off his arms. He explored her body while she did, rolling his fingers around her breasts, before going down and rubbing the smooth flesh of her stomach.

He was walking backwards in the room, a hand still on her while the other one was reaching out, scanning the space around them. He was looking for something, anything, where he could lie her or even sit her down, something more comfortable than standing up in the middle of an unknown room. She was not helping, distracting him with her nails scratching his shoulders, her lips sucking his and her chest pressed against him. And with that heap of curls around him, associated with the half-light of the night, he could barely see what was around.

A few more steps and the back of knees finally hit a surface he had not realized was there and he lost his balance, unable to hang on anything. He fell backwards, and he thought he would crash on the floor, but that was not what happened. His shoulders hit the back of what seemed to be a soft and welcoming armchair while River landed on his lap, straddling his legs. Their noses clashed and he growled, while she burst out laughing. She pushed back, and he looked at her disapprovingly.

"_Are you... Are you okay?"_ she managed to ask.

"_Yes, yes, I think so."_ he answered, readjusting his position on the couch. _"And you?"_ but the only answers he got was more laughter from her. _"I assume everything's right." _he mumbled.

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_ She kissed his forehead tenderly, and who could believe that he would be angry with her? _"But you have to admit it was funny."_ she laughed out again, and he nodded slowly. He remained silent and caressed her cheek, lost in his thoughts for a moment. He stared at her mouth, at her smile, he listened to her laugh –he knew she was enjoying herself tonight. She was beautiful when she was happy, more beautiful than ever. He wanted to tell her again, but instead he kissed her deeply, his hands on her back pulling her closer.

She rolled her hips against him and he moaned, his trousers becoming tighter and tighter for his growing erection.. He left her lips and reached her breasts, taking one nipples between his teeth and biting it gently. She arched her back, leaning forward against him, and her hands went down his chest, rubbing his stomach. He growled, nipping around her hard peak until he was sure he would let a drawing of his own. She understood the message and she reached his trousers, undoing the buttons quickly. He stopped torturing her breasts, resting his forehead on her sternum, breathing deeply as she finally freed him. Her fingers brushed along the length of him and he could not prevent himself from bucking in her hand, as she grabbed him. Her hands moved up and down and up and down again , and he held her tighter, moaning against her skin.

"_River..." _he whispered, his heartbeat dancing a crazy swing, following the mad rhythm of her hands. She stopped, taking her fingers off of him to grab his trousers and pants, and shove them lower on his hips. He looked up, until his eyes met hers, silently inviting her. She licked her lips expectantly, before gripping his erection again. She guided him against her, until she found the angle she was looking for, and slid down, taking him inside.

"_Oh River, my River."_ he breathed out in her ear, as she moaned deeply. It had been a long time he had not seen this her and it and since she last saw this him, and it took them a few seconds to find the rhythm of their own. But the thrust of his hips and the rolling of hers were finally together, slowly first, then faster and faster as the pressure increased and they felt like they could not wait. They were filling years of waiting for each other, years when they had seen each other but it was not really them, too young or too old, too ignored or too informed, too late or too advanced. But today was close to the perfect day, one of those few moments when they were synchronized, just in time.

A few more movements and the pace was lost, as her moans got louder and his fingers dug deeper in her skin. He was sure he would leave bruises, as her nails on his back would leave scratch lines. He could tell she was close again, just by the way she was squirming against him, and the way her voice was creating deep and inarticulate noises. He helped her coming, a hand slipping between their bodies. He found the sensitive bundle of nerves and he pressed there. She jerked instantly, and he pressed stronger, sucking at the same time at that spot on her neck that always drove her crazy –and then she was exploding for the second time tonight. She shuddered around him and her walls clenching around him sent him over the edge too. For a second there was nothing that mattered in the world but their bodies trembling together and their hearts running the same lost rhythm. It could have lasted a few seconds, or few hours, and finally all the tension was gone and they just rested, still lying in each other arms.

x.

They did not move for a long time. Her head was leaning on the crook oh his neck, and she nuzzled against his skin while he was running his fingers absentmindedly on her back, eyes closed. The air was getting colder around them, and she shivered against him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she hummed slightly, pushing closer.

"_Doctor?" _she finally said, and it was the first words that were said for a long while.

"_Uhm?" _

"_Can you hear?"_

He focused on the sounds around him, but all he could hear was the beating of their hearts.

"_No."_ he whispered. _"I can't hear anything."_

"_The music has stopped."_

He opened his eyes and lifted up a bit, paying more attention.

"_You... you're right. It... It has stopped."_ he spluttered as he realized that there was really no sound anymore around them. _"How? When? What time is it? River, __how long have we been here?"_

"_I don't know."_ she admitted calmly. He looked confused, and she could not tell if it was because there were still there whereas the party was obviously over now, or if it was because they did not even realize that. She kissed his cheek. _"Maybe we should dress up and go. What do you think my love?" _she suggested, as he did not seem to know what to do.

"_Dress up and leave, yes, that sounds like a good plan. Let's do that."_

He smiled and kissed her quickly, before they both stood up and looked for their clothes. She put her dress and her shoes on, while he buttoned his shirt and tied his bow-tie. The most difficult was to find all her hairpins on the floor, but after a few minutes they thought they had all of them. She looked at them for a last time before they left, brushing the creases of her dress and adjusting his bow-tie. Then she hesitated, before running her hand in his hair to try to fix them up –without a great success.

"_We should do something about your hair one day."_ she pointed out.

"_Oh no, we won't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you like __it."_ he replied with a smug grin. She smiled and did not contradict him, because that would be lying. She was completely fond of his hair, as much as he was fond of hers.

"_Come on." _she just said "let's go."

The corridor was as dark as it was the first time they found it, except that is was more silent. They reached the door of the dancing room and opened it slowly. The party could not have been over for a long while. The musicians were putting away their instruments and a few guests were still chatting together. In the drawing-room, the waiters were clearing tables and taking off the last dishes. They crossed both rooms and, fortunately, no one seemed to notice them. They could slip away like they had never come. A single stop at the cloakroom to get River's coat back and they were out, breathing in the fresh air of the summer night. A few steps in the park and, once they were sure nobody would hear them, they both giggled.

"_One day we'll stay trapped in." _he said _"We should be more careful."_

"_Oh, Sweetie, what's the fun in that?" _she replied, smiling, and before he could say anything she kissed him. Her hands wrapped around his neck while he opened his mouth to welcome her. His fingers found a way under her coat, grabbing her waist to pull her closer.

"_Tardis?"_ he asked when they broke the kiss, both breathless. She nodded silently before taking his hand and they walked away, disappearing into the night together.

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and thanks to Kristi for the beta ;)<br>_


End file.
